2012/September
September 1 Tattoo Parlor in Amsterdam Lady Gaga got a new tattoo of an anchor in Amsterdam. She posted a pic of the tattoo on LittleMonsters.com 9-1-12 LittleMonsters.com 001.jpg 9-1-12 Tattoo Parlor in Amsterdam 001.jpg 01.09.2012 - At Tattoo Museum in Amsterdam.jpg 01.09.2012 - At Tattoo Museum in Amsterdam 003.jpg 01.09.2012 - At Tattoo Museum in Amsterdam 004.jpg 01.09.2012 - At Tattoo Museum in Amsterdam 005.jpg Out in Amsterdam After getting a tattoo, Gaga went on a walk through Amsterdam with Taylor. 9-1-12 Out in Amsterdam with Taylor 001.jpg September 2 Arriving in Copenhagen, Denmark Lady Gaga arrived in Copenhagen in the morning. She posted a pic on LittleMonsters.com of her arrival. 9-2-12 Arriving in Copenhagen 001.jpg HE LOVES ME NOT - YUYI.jpeg Leaving Hotel Skt. Petri Lady Gaga was photographed leaving her hotel in Copenhagen, wearing an elaborate feather based outfit. 9-2-12 Leaving Hotel Skt. Petri 001.jpg 9-2-12 Leaving Hotel Skt. Petri 002.jpg Born This Way Ball: Parken Stadium Backstage Meet and Greet 9-2-12 Backstage Meet and Greet 001.jpg After the party baby.jpg 9-2-12 Backstage Meet and Greet 002.jpg Lady Gaga 7519.jpg Backstage At The Born This Way Ball In Parken Stadium, Copernhagen 005.jpg Backstage At The Born This Way Ball In Parken Stadium, Copernhagen 006.jpg Backstage At The Born This Way Ball In Parken Stadium, Copernhagen 007.jpg Backstage At The Born This Way Ball In Parken Stadium, Copernhagen 008.jpg September 3 Leaving Hotel Skt. Petri Lady Gaga left her hotel in the morning on a bicycle. 9-3-12 Leaving Hotel Skt. Petri 001.jpeg 9-3-12 Leaving Hotel Skt. Petri 002.jpeg 9-3-12 Leaving Hotel Skt. Petri 003.jpeg 9-3-12 Leaving Hotel Skt. Petri 004.jpg Out in Copenhagen Lady Gaga was seen shopping in Copenhagen later in the day. 9-3-12 Out in Copenhagen 001.jpg 9-3-12 Out in Copenhagen 002.jpg September 4 Leaving Hotel in Cologne Lady Gaga was seen leaving her hotel in Cologne later in the day to go to the Lanxess Stadium. 9-4-12 Leaving Hotel in Cologne 001.jpg 9-4-12 Leaving Hotel in Cologne 002.jpg 04.09.2012 - Leaving her hotel in Cologne, Germany.jpg Born This Way Ball: Lanxess Stadium During "LoveGame", Gaga wore a new dress by Void of Course. At the end of the song, she sang parts of "Willkommen" accapella which was the first time she performed it since 2009. The Born This Way Ball Tour LoveGame 011.jpg #Dress by Void of Course Leaving Lanxess Stadium Lady Gaga was seen leaving the Lanxess Stadium after her concert. 9-4-12 Leaving Lanxess Stadium 001.jpg 04.09.2012 - Meeting fans in Cologne, Germany 002.jpg 04.09.2012 - Meeting fans in Cologne, Germany 003.jpg At The Backstage Of The Born This Way Ball At Lanxess Arena, Cologne 001.jpg At The Backstage Of The Born This Way Ball At Lanxess Arena, Cologne 002.jpg Lady Gaga 5699.jpg September 5 There was a large amount of news revealed on this day. North American leg tour dates for the Born This Way Ball Tour , we're revealed. Lady Gaga posted a video showcasing a new wig invention made by Frederic Aspiras . Gaga also revealed that ARTPOP will not only be released the usual way, but it will be released via app for the iPad, iPod touch, and iPhone. Other features on the app will be chats, films for every song, extra music, content, Gaga inspired games, fashion updates, magazines, and more. Last but not least, a collab with Azealia Banks was revealed. Leaving Hotel in Cologne Lady Gaga was seen leaving her hotel in the afternoon. 9-5-12 Leaving Hotel in Germany 001.jpg 9-5-12 Leaving Hotel in Germany 002.jpg 9-5-12 Leaving Hotel in Germany 003.jpg LEAVING HER HOTEL IN COLOGNE, GERMANY 002.jpg LEAVING HER HOTEL IN COLOGNE, GERMANY 001.jpg Lady Gaga 5701.jpg Lady Gaga 5702.jpg Lady Gaga 5704.jpg Lady Gaga 5705.jpg ARTPOP Invention Video Lady Gaga unveiled her newest innovation for the ARTPOP era via video: A fiberoptic wig created by Frederic Aspiras . 9-5-12 ARTPOP Invention video 001.JPG Born This Way Ball: Lanxess Stadium September 6 With Fans in Cologne Gaga was seen with fans in Cologne. 9-6-12 With fans in Cologne 002.jpg 9-6-12 With fans in Cologne 001.jpg SEP 05 - LEAVING HER CONCERT IN COLOGNE, GERMANY 003.jpeg SEP 05 - LEAVING HER CONCERT IN COLOGNE, GERMANY 004.jpeg With fans in Cologne 005.jpg September 7 Chicago Fire The day before, Gaga arrived in Chicago. During the day, Gaga went to the set of "Chicago Fire" to see Taylor Kinney. Macy's Gaga was seen in at a Macy's store while she was in Chicago. She boughts for 1600$ dollars on "Fame" products that she gave to the crew and actors of Chicago Fire. She also signed the giant board featuring the Steven Klein: "Enjoy the FAME xx Gaga". 9-7-12 Shopping in Chicago 001.jpg 9-7-12 Shopping in Chicago 002.jpg 07.09.2012 - At Macy's in Chicago 003.jpg 07.09.2012 - At Macy's in Chicago 004.jpg 07.09.2012 - At Macy's in Chicago 005.jpg Clark Street Ale House Gaga was spotted eating at this restaurant in Chicago. Starbucks Gaga was seen having coffee with Taylor at Starbucks. 9-7-12 Starbucks 001.png Monstervision No. 8 : Main article: Monstervision Gaga posted this Monstervision on LM.com titled "OH YOU PRETTY THINGS!" It is basically a video compilation of Gaga's candids since the start of September. September 8 Born This Way Ball: Twickenham Stadium Dorchester Hotel Gaga was seen arriving at her hotel after her Born This Way Ball Concert. 9-8-12 Arriving at Dorchester Hotel 001.jpg 9-8-12 Arriving at Dorchester Hotel 002.jpg September 9 Dorchester Hotel Gaga was seen leaving the Dorchester Hotel in the morning. 9-9-12 Leaving Dorchester Hotel 001.jpg 9-9-12 Leaving Dorchester Hotel 002.jpg 9-9-12 Leaving Dorchester Hotel 003.jpg 9-9-12 Leaving Dorchester Hotel 004.jpg Born This Way Ball: Twickenham Stadium Backstage Meet and Greet 9-9-12 Backstage Meet and Greet 001.jpg 9-9-12 Backstage Meet and Greet 002.jpg 9-9-12 Backstage Meet and Greet 003.jpg 9-9-12 Backstage Meet and Greet 004.jpg 9-9-12 Backstage Meet and Greet 005.jpg 9-9-12 Backstage Meet and Greet 006.jpg 9-9-12 Backstage Meet and Greet 007.jpg Arts Club After her concert Lady Gaga went out to the Arts Club. Gaga was spotted arriving at and leaving the club. 9-9-12 Arriving at Arts Club 001.jpg 9-9-12 Arriving at Arts Club 002.jpg 9-9-12 Leaving Arts club 001.jpg September 10 Leaving Dorchester Hotel Lady Gaga left the Dorchester Hotel in the morning. 9-10-12 Leaving Dorchester Hotel 001.jpg 9-10-12 Leaving Dorchester Hotel 002.jpg 9-10-12 Leaving Dorchester Hotel 003.jpg 9-10-12 Leaving Dorchester Hotel 004.jpg 9-10-12 Leaving Dorchester Hotel 005.JPG Leaving Tate Modern Museum Lady Gaga went out to see the Tate Modern Museum. 9-10-12 At Tate Modern 001.JPG Park Royal Lady Gaga went to Park Royal to board her tour bus and drive to Manchester. 9-10-12 Park Royal 001.jpg 9-10-12 Park Royal 002.jpg September 11 Born This Way Ball: MEN Arena September 12 LittleMonsters.com Gaga shaved the back of her head in honor of Terry's mother who died of cancer. She posted pictures of herself on LittleMonsters.com 9-12-12 LittleMonsters.com 001.jpg 9-12-12 LittleMonsters.com 002.jpg With fans in Chicago Gaga took some pictures with her fans in Chicago. 9-12-12 With fans in Chicago 001.jpg September 13 Mandarin Oriental Hotel During the day, Gaga did interviews with CNN, Good Morning America (ABC), MTV, Access Hollywood and S Moda. Terry Richardson came to visit Gaga and took some photographs. Around 3 o'clock, Gaga met with Terry Richardsonwhouploadedtwopictures: one with the caption "Gaga giving me a hug" and the other as "Gaga as me". 9-13-12 CNN Interview 001.JPG|1 9-13-12 GMA Interview 001.JPG|2 9-13-12 GMA Interview 002.JPG 9-13-12 MTV Interview 001.JPG|3 9-13-12 Access Hollywood Interview 001.jpg|4 9-13-12 Terry Richardson 001.jpg 9-13-12 Terry Richardson 002.jpg 9-13-12 Terry Richardson 003.jpg|5 #CNN — Crown by Mordekai, gold necklace by Unknown, outfit by Calvin Klein #GMA — Crown by Alexis Bittar, pink dress by Dean Quinn #MTV — Hat by Unknown, sunglasses by Unknown, dress by Lucia Cuba for Artículo 6 #Access Hollywood — Sunglasses by Unknown, turtleneck and skirt by Lanvin, earrings by Kwiat #Custom shoes by Giuseppe Zanotti #S Moda — Outfit by Basil Soda, crown by Mordekai by Ken Borochov Guggenheim Museum :Main article: Fame Gaga arrived to the Fame party held at the Guggenheim Museum on Fifth Avenue in a vintage red convertible Rolls Royce with Tara Savelo, Richard Jackson and Frederic Aspiras while Gaga was in a red convertible Rolls Royce. Among the guest were Yoko Ono, Gaga's parents, Paris Hilton and Lindsay Lohan. Gaga and Steven Klein began the party by revealing the five minutes long short film they made together. It was followed by Gaga entering the giant Fame bottle in the middle of the stage as she prepared to do "Sleeping with Gaga". The performance art reminescent of a Andy Warhol's movie called .Sleep" and a modern take on "Sleeping Beauty". Gaga layed down with her hand available to the guest in the room to touch her in attempt to wake her up. A sign was posted near the opening as guideline for the audience: "Touch Lady Gaga's hand, but please don't wake her." DJ White Shadow was the DJ of the event and played seven Edith Piaf songs during the performance piece. After 40 minutes, Gaga woke up to "Fame" by David Bowie and gave a hug to Richard Jackson, arranged her hair in the mirror, added more powder on her nose, sprayed a bit a Fame and peed in a bucket. The feed of the camera was replaced by the 3D black spike seen in the short film for 15 minutes. The table next to where Gaga slept had a countdown of 15 minutes with the word "FAME" written above it, it was used during this break. When the counter reacher 0:00, the Haus rejoined Gaga inside the bottle for the second part of the performance. The people inside the bottle were Gaga, Mark Mahoney (tattoo artist), Steven Klein, David Swanson (photographer working with Terry Richardson) along with Haus members Brandon Maxwell, Tara Savelo, Frederic Aspiras and Natali (Gaga's sister). Frederic shaved the back of Gaga's head before the tattoo artist took over for a period of 2 hours with the Haus taking pictures with Gaga's iPad. Gaga got a tattoo of a cherub head from a drawing taken in "Handbook of Ornament" by F. S. Meyer. After the performance, Gaga exited the venue wearing a jumpsuit covering her face. 9-13-12 Arriving at FAME Launch 001.jpg 9-13-12 Arriving at FAME Launch 002.jpg 9-13-12 Guggenheim Museum 006.jpeg 9-10-13 Guggenheim Museum 001.jpg 9-10-13 Guggenheim Museum 002.jpg 9-13-12 Guggenheim Museum 004.jpg 9-13-12 Guggenheim Museum 005.jpg 9-13-12 Guggenheim Museum 007.jpeg 9-10-13 Guggenheim Museum 003.jpg 9-13-12 Leaving FAME Launch 001.jpg 9-13-12 Leaving FAME Launch 002.jpg #Custom made gown by Prabal Gurung, custom crown Mordekai by Ken Borochov, ring by Kwiat and custom shoes by Pleaser #Jumpsuit by Comme des Garçons September 14 *The interview recorded the day prior aired on ABC during "Good Morning America" *Hair by Frederic Aspiras, makeup by Tara Savelo, nails by Aya Fukuda Macy's Gaga arrived to Macy's on a horse carriage for a launch party event held for 200 customers who purchased the 4 pieces fragrance set. The event was hold at Macy's Herald Square in New York City. 151989608.jpg 151989578.jpg 151988274.jpg 151988266.jpg #Mask by Irene Bussemaker for Iris van Herpen, outfit by Iris van Herpen, custom shoes by United Nude "Fame" Eau de Parfum Launch - Inside Gaga attends the Lady Gaga "Fame" eau de parfum launch party at Macy's Herald Square in New York City. 151989839.jpg 151989840.jpg 151989842.jpg 151989843.jpg 151989848.jpg 151989853.jpg 151991676.jpg 151991679.jpg 151991873.jpg SEE YOU CAN MAKE ANYTHING A HAT!!.jpg I'M SO PROUD OF THE HAUS OF GAGA THANK YOU ALL THE MONSTERS WHO CAME BY FOR OUR BLACK ICE CREAM PARTY!.jpg *Photos by Kevin Mazur *Dress by Marc Jacobs, shoes by Giuseppe Zanotti Leaving New York City After the Macy's FAME Launch, Gaga left New York City to go to Ireland for the Born This Way Ball Tour. 9-14-12 Leaving New York City 001.jpg 9-14-12 Leaving New York City 002.jpg September 15 With Fans in Dublin Gaga took pictures with fans in Dublin. 9-15-12 With fans in Dublin 001.jpg 9-15-12 With fans in Dublin 002.jpg Born This Way Ball: Aviva Stadium September 16 *Makeup by Tara Savelo, hair by Frederic Aspiras Private London Airport Lady Gaga was seen arriving at a private airport in London in the morning. 9-16-12 London Airport 001.jpg 9-16-12 London Airport 002.JPG Hotel Lady Gaga left her hotel in the evening to go to the rehearsal of Philip Treacy Spring/Summer 2013 show. 9-16-12 Leaving Hotel in London 001.jpg 9-16-12 Leaving Hotel in London 002.jpg #Dress by Alexander McQueen, headpiece by Philip Treacy, tights by Emilio Cavallini, boots by Alexander McQueen London Fashion Week Lady Gaga arrived to the WC2: The Royal Courts of Justice to watch the rehearsal with Philip Treacy of his own collection. For the show, Gaga opened the collection with a small introduction wearing a pink burka. It was the first time in a decade that Philip Treacy made a fashion week show. Gaga left the show wearing clothes worn by a model during the collection including an original Michael Jackson outfit. She also wore the Mickey Mouse inspired hat along with a Swarovski gloves. The jacket was worn by Michael Jackson when he attended the Oscar in 1991. 9-16-12 Attending London Fashion Week 001.jpg|1 9-16-12 Attending London Fashion Week 002.jpg 9-16-12 Attending London Fashion Week 003.jpg|2 9-16-12 Attending London Fashion Week 004.jpg 9-16-12 Leaving London Fashion Week 001.jpg|3 9-16-12 Leaving London Fashion Week 002.jpg 9-16-12 Leaving London Fashion Week 003.jpg SEP 16 - LEAVING LONDON FASHION WEEK.jpg 012.jpg SEP 16 - LEAVING LONDON FASHION WEEK 003.jpg #Dress by Alexander McQueen, headpiece by Philip Treacy, tights by Emilio Cavallini, boots by Alexander McQueen #Mesh bodysuit and leggins by Bebaroque, pink burka from Undercover by Jun Takahashi, tiara by Susan Caplan, custom boots by Pleaser, ring by Philip Treacy #Jacket by Michael Bush and Dennis Tompkins, headpiece by Philip Treacy, ring by Swarovski Philip Treacy After Party Gaga was seen arriving at Philip Treacy's After Party. 9-16-12 Philip Treacy After Party 001.jpg 9-16-12 Philip Treacy After Party 002.jpg 9-16-12 Philip Treacy After Party 003.jpg Lady Gaga 6588.jpg Lady Gaga 6589.jpg Septiembre 16 - Lady Gaga deja la Semana de la Moda de Londres 004.jpg Septiembre 16 - Lady Gaga deja la Semana de la Moda de Londres 003.jpg PT - AfterLeavingShow.jpg *Custom fur and cashmere cape by Adrienne Landau, jewelry by Susan Caplan, Swarovski ring by Philip Treacy, custom clutch bag by J Maskrey September 17 Leaving Dorchester Hotel Lady Gaga left the Dorchester Hotel in the morning. 17_09_2012.jpg 01_283829_17_09_2012.jpg 01_281829_17_09_2012.jpg #Sunglassy by Super, ring by Kwiat, outfit by Vivienne Westwood Born This Way Ball: Ziggo Dome Backstage Meet and Greet 9-17-12 Backstage Meet and Greet 001.jpg 658804326.jpg i4ca74fce5ce36_700.jpg i4ca9e7ccd85cf_700.jpg E6gqHcaFcV4.jpg 658817967.jpg September 18 Leaving Hotel Lady Gaga left her Hotel in Amsterdam in the morning. 9-18-12 Leaving Hotel in Amsterdam 001.jpg 9-18-12 Leaving Hotel in Amsterdam 002.jpg Born This Way Ball: Ziggo Dome i4ca0b29d296d1_700.jpg|Backstage i4ca0af8a06150_700.jpg 658935424.jpg 658809834.jpg i4ca714c874658_700.jpg Returning to Hotel Lady Gaga returned back to her hotel after her concert. 9-18-12 Arriving at hotel after concert 001.jpg 9-18-12 Arriving at Hotel after concert 002.jpg September 19 Out in Amsterdam Gaga was seen out in Amsterdam at night. 9-19-12 Out in Amsterdam 001.png 9-19-12 Out in Amsterdam 002.jpg September 20 Leaving Hotel Gaga was seen leaving her hotel in Berlin, on her way to the arena for her concert. 9-20-12 Leaving Hotel in Berlin 001.jpg Born This Way Ball: 02 World Backstage At The Born This Way Ball At O2 World, Berlin (1).jpg|Backstage Backstage At The Born This Way Ball At O2 World, Berlin (2).jpg Backstage At The Born This Way Ball At O2 World, Berlin (3).jpg Backstage At The Born This Way Ball At O2 World, Berlin (4).jpg Backstage At The Born This Way Ball At O2 World, Berlin (5).jpg Backstage At The Born This Way Ball At O2 World, Berlin (6).jpg Backstage At The Born This Way Ball At O2 World, Berlin (7).jpg Backstage At The Born This Way Ball At O2 World, Berlin (8).jpg Backstage At The Born This Way Ball At O2 World, Berlin (9).jpg FIle:Fr.png September 21 Arriving at the Offices Designers Azzedine Store Alaia Lady Gaga was seen arriving the Store Alaia Offices Designers. She was seen walking in with a huge bouque of flowers. 9-21-12 Arriving at the Offices Designer Azzedine Alaia Paris 001.jpg 9-21-12 Arriving at the Offices Designer Azzedine Alaia Paris 002.jpg Leaving Store Alaia Gaga was seen leaving the Store Alaia in Paris. 9-21-12 Leaving Store Alaia 001.jpeg 9-21-12 Leaving Store Alaia 002.jpeg Arriving at Hotel in Paris Gaga arrived at her Paris Hotel after going out and shopping. 9-21-12 Arriving at Hotel in Paris 001.jpeg 9-21-12 Arriving at Hotel in Paris 002.jpg *Leopard print coat and leather clutch bag by Azzedine Alaïa, boots by Pleaser September 22 Leaving her hotel in Paris Gaga has been spotted leaving her hotel in Paris on her way to Stade De France. 01--22.09.2012.jpg 02--22.09.20127.jpg littlemonstergallery_28929~153.jpg 03--22.09.2012.JPG Lady Gaga 7270.jpg Lady Gaga 7271.jpg Lady Gaga 7272.jpg Lady Gaga 7273.jpg Lady Gaga 7275.jpg *''Illusion'' dress by Comme des Garçons, sunglasses by Daniel Stephen, custom made boots by Pleaser Born This Way Ball: Stade de France Backstage Meet and Greet Littlemonstergallery 28229~211.jpg Lady Gaga & Harry Louis.jpg 9-22-12 Backstage Meet and Greet 001.jpg Littlemonstergallery 28129~211.jpg Lady Gaga with Marc Jacobs & Harry Louis.jpg Backstage in Stade de France.jpg Meet & greet 005.jpg Lady Gaga 7367.jpg Lady Gaga 7366.jpg i4ca5fec8c6972.jpg 661181460.jpg Backstage Meet & Greet.jpg September 23 Le 19 45 Interview Lady Gaga was interviewed about FAME: her new perfume. 9-23-12 Le 19 45 Interview 001.JPG Interview for Europe 1 Nikos Aliagas did an interview with Lady Gaga for Europe 1. Gaga_w_Nikos_Aliagas.jpg *Suit by Hellen van Rees FAME Launch at Sephora in Paris, France Gaga has attended a FAME launch party and had a picnic with some fans at Sephora Champs-Elysées in Paris, France. 01_ _23.09.2012.jpg|1 02_ _23.09.2012.jpg 03_ _23.09.2012.jpg 01--23.09.2012.jpg|2 02--23.09.2012.jpg 03--23.09.2012.jpg 04--23.09.2012.jpg Attending_Fame_Launch @ Sephora.jpg Lady Gaga 7328.jpg Lady Gaga 7329.jpg Lady Gaga 7330.jpg Lady Gaga 7331.jpg Lady Gaga 7332.jpg Lady Gaga 7333.jpg Lady Gaga 7334.jpg #Dress and leather bolero by Azzedine Alaïa, shades by Oliver Goldsmith #Turtleneck top, fur bolero and puff skirt by Azzedine Alaïa, bag by Chanel, custom made shoes by Alberto Moretti Leaving her hotel in Paris Gaga has been seen leaving her hotel in Paris. 23-09-2012_ 01.jpg 23-09-2012_ 02.jpg 9-23-12 Arriving at Park Hyatt Hotel 001.jpg September 24 Leaving France Gaga leaving France, on her way to Germany. Paris_24.09.12~1.jpeg Paris_24.09.12~2.jpeg Paris_24.09.12~3.jpeg Lady Gaga 7320.jpg Lady Gaga 7321.png Lady Gaga 7323.jpeg LittleMonsters.com Lady Gaga posted a pic on LittleMonsters.com of her in her tour bus. 9-24-12 LittleMonsters.com 001.jpeg Leaving her Hotel in Hanover Gaga has been spotted leaving her hotel in Hanover, Germany. tumblr_mavbqaUX591r3sf9do4_1280.jpg tumblr_mavbqaUX591r3sf9do1_1280.jpg tumblr_mavcp3uDdc1qg6g2po5_400.png Born This Way Ball: TUI Arena Backstage At The Born This Way Ball Tour At TUI Arena, Hannover (1).jpg|Backstage Backstage At The Born This Way Ball Tour At TUI Arena, Hannover (2).jpg Backstage At The Born This Way Ball Tour At TUI Arena, Hannover (3).jpg Backstage At The Born This Way Ball Tour At TUI Arena, Hannover (4).jpg Backstage At The Born This Way Ball Tour At TUI Arena, Hannover (5).jpg Backstage At The Born This Way Ball Tour At TUI Arena, Hannover (6).jpg Backstage At The Born This Way Ball Tour At TUI Arena, Hannover (7).jpg Backstage At The Born This Way Ball Tour At TUI Arena, Hannover (8).jpg Backstage At The Born This Way Ball Tour At TUI Arena, Hannover (9).jpg Backstage At The Born This Way Ball Tour At TUI Arena, Hannover (10).jpg FIle:De.png September 25 Body Revolution 2013 On a new profile on LittleMonsters.com titled "Body Revolution 2013". Gaga expressed how hard it is to control her weight now with her lupus and posted pics of her and Tara in lingerie, to show they are brave and not afraid to show the world their insecurities and that they could embrace them. I4ca87c3972952 700.png 9-25-12 Body Revolution 2013 001.jpg Lady Gaga 7358.jpg Lady Gaga 7357.jpg Lady Gaga 7356.jpg September 26 Born This Way Ball: Hallenstadion Zurich Backstage At The Born This Way Ball In Hallenstadion, Zurich 003.jpg|Backstage Backstage At The Born This Way Ball In Hallenstadion, Zurich 002.jpg Backstage At The Born This Way Ball In Hallenstadion, Zurich 001.jpg Backstage in Hallenstadion Zurich 004.jpg Backstage in Hallenstadion Zurich 005.jpg Backstage in Hallenstadion Zurich 006.jpg September 27 Born This Way Ball: Hallenstadion Zurich Backstage At The Born This Way Ball In Hallenstadion, Zurich 001 (2).jpg|Backstage Backstage At The Born This Way Ball In Hallenstadion, Zurich 002 (2).jpg September 29 Born This Way Ball: Sportpaleis September 30 Born This Way Ball: Sportpaleis Category:2012 fashion